


Do You Believe?

by orphan_account



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Death, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: au where Reese is with Farrah in the bathroom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Do You Believe?

**Author's Note:**

> please read at your own risk! this is unedited so there are grammar and spelling mistakes please ignore that it's almost 2 am

farrah didn't hear the door open, she was too distracted by the red spreading across her abdomen. she tried to push herself up, maybe if she could get out of the bathroom she could alert the others about riley before it was too late. but she was still drunk and was loosing blood, fast. farrah whimpered as she pushed herself up with shaking arms, pain shot through her with each breath.

farrah didn't notice the hands at first, holding her gently, sitting her back down. they were shaking, hers were too. seems they were both scared. through the haze, farrah looked up. she could barely make out the person with her, but she wold recognise those buns anywhere. "reece?" she asked feebly, it probably came out more as a sob than a word.

"oh my god farrah! are you alright? no thats a stupid question of course you aren't alright!" reece was rambling and instead of finding it annoying, farrah found it relaxing. it was normal. "no farrah! stay awake!" stay awake? was she falling asleep? she felt tired, really tired.

farrah didn't know if she was dying or just crazy drunk, but she did feel heavy. if she was dying, if this really was the end of the road, it didn't feel real. it wasn't like the films where the characters have a massive talk with each other and discover secrets about each other. there was no crying. or maybe there was? farrah couldn't tell.

"reece? do you belive in God?" she mumbled, words slurred.

she heard a sniff and an intake of breath, "not really."

"m'neither, but anna does. she's always trying to get me to go to church, kept saying I would go to hell if I didn't. never really believed in God, but I don't want to go to hell, reece." she was definitely crying, she could feel tears dripping down her cheeks. "I wanna go to heaven, 'cos I know thats where clark is going. don't wanna lose clark." the world was fading. she felt so hot, and heavy. she could hear reeces voice, she was begging. she was so close but she sounded so distant. "I'm sorry." she sobbed, even she sounded far away. "I'm so sorry, reece."

it was so dark, and so tight. maybe if she just closed her eyes it would go away. maybe she would wake up in the hospital and none of this would be real. maybe she's just imagining this. farrah hardly had time to think, she could hear reece calling for help but she knew she was gone. farrah knew too.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed please leave a comment or a kudos!


End file.
